Rainbow Dash
| relatives = Bow Hothoof (father) Windy Whistles (mother) Sonic the Hedgehog (husband) Wing Flash (future daughter) Speedy Swift (future son) Bernadette Hedgehog (mother-in-law) Jules Hedgehog (father-in-law) Sir Charles Hedgehog (uncle-in-law) Maurice (grandfather-in-law) Sonia (sister-in-law) Manic (brother-in-law) | occupation = The Element of Loyalty Ponyville Weather Patrol Wonderbolts trainee Wonderbolt reserve | birthDate = September 1st 1995 | status = Alive | powers = Flight Superhuman speed Superhuman strength Enhanced stealth Cloud-walking Atmokinesis Hyetokinesis | species = Normal: Pony Transformed: Human | gender = Female | age = 22 | eyes = Purple | height = 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (179 cm; human) | weight = 129 lbs (58 kg) | nationality = Canadian | hobby = Flying. Racing. | goals = Become a Wonderbolt (succeeded) Help her friends. Protect Equestria. | type of hero = Speedy Tomboy }} Rainbow Dash is a female Pegasus pony. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she becomes a reservist member of the elite flying group and a full member later on. She has been declared by Princess Celestia that she is the best flier in all of Equestria. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chose out of Fluttershy's offered animals. She represents the element of loyalty. History When Rainbow Dash was a young filly without a cutie mark. She was accompanied by Rainbow Blaze, a stallion who has similar rainbow-colored mane and tail as her and a similar blue coat, with a rainbow-colored cutie mark. They were standing in the crowd listening to an announcement about where the Equestria Games will take place. When Dash hears that the Games won't take place in Cloudsdale, she cries out in disappointment. This disappointment is somewhat assuaged later when young Rainbow was selected to carry Cloudsdale's flag in the Equestria Games opening ceremony. She boastfully claims in Flight to the Finish that she "did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!" Rainbow Dash mentioned that she was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, two weeks after her 11th birthday, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash", which she is also nicknamed by Spike in Bridle Gossip. One of the bullies, Hoops, already has his cutie mark, where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy do not. She challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning," in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Relationships Mane Six Rainbow Dash likes to hang out with the Mane Six on numerous occasions, such as going to parties and adventuring, she also likes to get a good laugh out of pranking them, especially Rarity and Applejack. Sonic the Hedgehog Rainbow Dash deeply loves her husband for how similar they really are, mostly being Sonic and Rainbow Dash's speed, strength and thrill-seeking personalities. Physical Description Rainbow Dash's coat is a pale, light greyish cerulean, her mane is coated in red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, representing the rainbow and her name, her eyes are also a moderate cerise. Personality Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty, she displays her loyalty and need to stay with her friends when a group of Shadowbolts offer her to join them, she manages to back out, leaving the Shadowbolts to exile themselves away from the group. Rainbow Dash is also a prankster, as she loves getting a kick out of her friends reactions when she pranks them, leaving her with quite an arrogant and laid back personality, as well as being quite cocky, arrogant, and having an enormous ego. Theme Song "Spectrum" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7RVSbhffl0 Voice Voice from MLP: FIM (Ashleigh Ball). Rainbow Dash Quotes "So Awesome!" "The one and only. Why? You've heard of me?" "And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?!'" "Nopony knows! You know why? Because everypony who's ever come in... has never... come... OUT!'" "You... thank you for the offer, I mean. But I'm afraid I have to say no." "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging!" "Time to take out the adorable trash." "I hate losing..." "You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead." "It needs to be about twenty-percent cooler." "LOOOUUUUUDDEEEEEEEERRRR!!!" "My life is ruined!" "Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen!" "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" "Hey, now wait a minute! Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet!" "Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash." "What about "Super-Ultra-Extreme-'Awesomazing?'"" "Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight. Heh, no offense, but I am not reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool." "I hate to admit it to myself and would really hate to admit it to my friends, but... I love this story! I, I... I love reading! I'm an egghead." "I-I don't even like cake!" "BEST. WEDDING. EVER!" "No offense, but it's not a real campfire story unless somepony's shaky." "No disrespect ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can, and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it." "Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh!!" "You can't be tied for the most daring pony!" "Think of the cider! Won't somepony please think of the cider?!" "Wow, Applejack. I know your thing is honesty, but come on!'" "That pony is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous." "raspberry Beneficial for eggheads!" "And no matter what your sport is, we gotta give it our best because we all got a genuine shot at Ponyville gold." "Ya' done good squirt!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is she for real?" "Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! And I am not angry! Do I look angry?!" "Duh! Because I'm a Wonderbolt!" "What would she do without us? Huh. Lemme think. Rarity "Darlings, I'm absolutely doomed, doomed, doomed!" normal I sound just like her!" "Go, Scootaloo, go! Woo-woo-woo-woo! Uhh, I mean... laugh This is the life." "Somepony is really gonna have to catch us up on what we missed." "It's time to pony up!" "Okay, seriously, why does EVERYPONY grab me by the tail?" "Wow, we're calling HER in to help? Is the fate of Equestria really worth it?" Gallery full.png|Rainbow Dash as a foal. filly_rainbow_dash_by_zacatron94-d7boteb.png|Rainbow Dash as a filly. Rainbow_Dash_Wonderbolt_fantasy_cropped_S1E3.png Rainbow_Dash_ID_EG3.png|Rainbow Dash as a human. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only member of the Mane Six to have no known siblings. Category:Heroes Category:MLP Category:Adults